


you feel like thunder in the sky

by castielsangel_x



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands, M/M, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Alec Lightwood, Touching, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x
Summary: Magnus lavishes attention on his new husband.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	you feel like thunder in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I've JUST watched Shadowhunters on Netflix and I am in love with these two. I have no idea what I didn't watch it sooner. So its been binged and now I'm writing fic. This is my first for the pairing, so be nice.
> 
> Malec forever <3

The patter of rain against the window woke Magnus from his sleep, warm and content buried down beneath the sheets and against his new husband. His eyes opened slowly, glancing at the the expanse of pale skin of Alec’s back, littered with dark runes.  _ Husband _ , he thought to himself. He never thought he would  _ be _ a husband, let alone  _ have _ a husband. The wedding had been everything they could have wanted, the Lightwood’s welcoming him into their wonderful family with tears in their eyes, Maryse walking him down the aisle, holding him in her arms as she whispered words of love in his ear. Magnus’ heart had never felt so full, never in all his years. After the wedding, he’d taken Alec to bed, worshipped him, loved him, their bodies moving together in sync, whispering each others names in the throes of passion. It had been perfect,  _ everything _ was perfect. Magnus watched the soft rise and fall of Alec’s body as he breathed, making soft little sounds in his sleep. They were most definitely snores. He smiled softly before he lifted his hand to Alec’s back, pressing his fingertips ever so gently against one of the runes on his back, tracing the shape lightly. Alec hummed softly in his sleep at the sensation. Magnus touched him softly, feeling the gently movement of his muscles beneath his skin at the tickle against his skin. He moved forward a little, pressing his naked body against his husband’s back, arm sliding around his waist, tracing softly over his lightly haired chest, tracing his stamina rune on the way there, his favourite rune (as well as his flexibility rune,  _ wink wink _ ). Alec sighed gently at the touch before his hand came up to Magnus’, linking his fingers with his husband’s against his chest. Magnus pressed a soft kiss between his shoulderblades, rubbing the tip of his nose against the back of his neck, taking in his scent, his cologne he had worn for the wedding, sweat from their love-making and a scent that was purely Alec.

“That feels nice,” Alec’s tired voice said softly, pulling Magnus’ arm tighter around him. Magnus smiled softly before he pressed another kiss against his skin, slowly moving along his shoulder with his lips. Alec sighed softly yet it came out as more more of a shuddering breath. He went to roll onto his back but Magnus stopped him with his hand. He lifted his head from the pillow and he leaned in to Alec’s neck, where shoulder and neck curved together, pressing soft kisses before biting gently, leaving small, red marks on his skin as he did so. “Magnus …”

“I just want to taste you,” Magnus said softly, before he let Alec roll over, to look into his husband’s eyes. Alec lifted his head to kiss him but Magnus quickly moved his hand to Alec’s neck, using his thumb to tilt his head back into the pillow, tipping it to the side to bare Alec’s deflect rune to his eyes, the one that went up the length of his neck, resting on his stong jawline, a dark pattern against pale skin. Magnus wrapped a leg around Alec’s, leaning over to press his lips to said rune, tracing it with his tongue before pressing open mouthed kisses to it, Alec breathing heavier the more he kissed him. “You are by far the most exquisite thing I have ever tasted …  _ husband _ .” He knew Alec was smiling at that word, just as much as Magnus himself did when Alec had first said it to him and it warmed him deep inside. He kissed up Alec’s throat before taking hold of his chin and brought his face down to his again, moving to take his lips in his own in a passionate kiss, Alec’s hand came up to his messy hair, running a hand through it. The rain came down harder against the window of their bedroom, the only other noise apart from their breathing, ragged and harsh from their kisses until Magnus pulled back, pulling Alec’s bottom lip gently between his teeth before he let go. He lay an arm over Alec’s chest, resting his chin on it, Alec pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“You’re so beautiful, Magnus,” Alec said when he met his husband’s eyes again. Magnus felt his heart beat faster in his chest at those words. Alec told him that regularly, but it never ceased to make him emotional. He smiled softly.

“Of course I am …” he said gently, lifting his head and turning it to the side. “Look at this profile. Perfection.” Alec huffed a laugh, his eyes heavy with tiredness, his hair flopping over his forehead. Magnus watched him for a moment.  _ He _ was the one who was beautiful. Alec lifted his hand and stroked the back of his fingers over the warlock’s cheek, his skin soft beneath his hand. Magnus closed his eyes at the touch before he lay back down on Alec’s chest, his head over his heart, listening to the steady breathing rhythm in his chest. 

“We’re married …” Alec said softly, making Magnus chuckle gently.

“Yes, darling. I was there, you know,” he said, Alec letting out a breathy laugh into his hair. “I still can’t quite believe I have you, forever.” Alec ran his hand over Magnus’ shoulder before it slid slowly down his back, resting in the dip at the base of his spine, tracing gentle patterns on his skin. 

“You’ll always have me … I’m not going anywhere, Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” Alec said, pressing another kiss to his forehead. Magnus sighed softly.

“That will take some getting used to,” he said, lifting his head again and leaning up to kiss Alec again, Alec taking his hand and holding it against his chest gently. Their kisses became a little more heated, Magnus’ hand escaping Alec’s hold to slide up to his neck, feeling his pulse flutter beneath his fingertips. They were pressed together from lips to feet, Magnus lay across his husband’s chest, tilting his head to deepen this kiss. Little Alec (yet not so little, Magnus thought) was definitely very interested but they were both happy to just skim their fingers over each other skin while they kissed, touching as much of each other as they could until Alec grabbed him and revered their positions, Magnus on his back under the shadowhunter, the sheets Alec had been lying on warm from his body heat. Alec buried his face in Magnus’ neck, this time pressing his own kisses over him, sucking on his unblemished skin, marking him. Magnus sighed beneath him, his arms around his husband, blunt, painted fingernails scratching at his back, bringing his knees up around Alec’s hips and arching up against him. Alec let out a shuddering sigh against Magnus’ skin at the feel of him. Magnus raised a hand, snapping his fingers, a candle appearing beside the bed just as Alec lifted his head, the soft glow finally letting Magnus get a good look at his love. He was breathless and his hair dishevelled, looking positively sinful. Alec’s eyes caught his own golden ones, Magnus knowing he loved his eyes like that.

“What happened to ‘you know how we get’? I’m surprised you haven’t jumped me yet” Alec asked with a smile. Magnus smiled back softly, but he raised his hand to Alec’s cheek, cupping it softly.

“I am simply enjoying you … I would worship every single inch of your perfect body, Alexander Lightwood-Bane,” he whispered, Alec’s eyes leaving his, almost like he was shy, but his smile widening. Their names sounded so good together. 

“Let  _ me _ enjoy  _ you _ ,” Alec said, leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss again, slowly at first before they got more heated, wet, open mouthed kisses replacing them. Magnus ran his hands down Alec’s back, gripping hard at his firm buttocks, helping him rock gently against him, both of their bodies very interested in the situation. Their bodies slid against each others in all the best ways, Alec moaning softly against his lips. The sheets slid down as they moved, their hot bodies exposed to the cooler air just as thunder rumbled loud outside, startling them both out of their kiss, staring at each other as they tried to catch their breath. “I love you, Magnus …” The warlock lifted his hand to Alec’s cheek, running a thumb over his cheekbone softly.

“I love you too, Alexander,” he whispered. He lifted his head to meet Alec’s lips again, doing so gently. Alec hummed gently against his mouth, letting Magnus wrap his arm around his shoulder, holding him close. He rolled them again, straddling him, pulling back from the kiss. He sat up, Alec’s interest very evident beneath him. Alec just stared up at him, breathless and beautiful in the candlelight.

“Magnus … I need you …” he said, Magnus smiling widely.

“Hmm, if this is what we’re like now, I can’t wait for the honeymoon,” he said softly.

“You know how we get …” Alec said with a smirk and Magnus laughed out loud.

“Indeed I do,” he said. He quickly waved his hand, using his magic to ready himself for Alec. He sighed gently at the feeling, closing his eyes for a moment. Alec sat up quickly, holding Magnus around the waist as he shimmied back a little, Magnus reaching to fix the pillows behind his back so he could rest back a bit but still sit up. Alec relaxed back a little as Magnus’ hand went down between them, using his magic to slick Alec up before he lined him up and slid down onto his cock. Alec cursed under his breath at the feeling, sliding his hands down Magnus’ back and further still, gripping tightly at his rear, digging his fingers in as Magnus began to rock on his lap, wrapping an arm around Alec’s shoulders to keep him close. Both men watched each other, Magnus’ golden eyes burning into Alec’s hazel ones. Magnus pressed his forehead to Alec’s, eyes closing at the feel of his husband. His whole body felt on fire, Alec also hot against him. His head was spinning from the scent of Alec, taking his lips in a passionate kiss again as they rocked together in their tight embrace. 

“Magnus … you feel so good,” Alec said against his lips, pulling away and letting his head fall back a little as Magnus suddenly clenched around him, grinning wickedly. “By the angel, Magnus …” He grabbed him around the waist tightly and he manoeuvred them over so that Magnus was on his back again, the breathless shadowhunter between his legs. He rested his feet on his calves, knees tight to his hips as they kissed before Alec began to move inside him again. Their hands slipped on each others sweating bodies as they tried to grip on to each other. Alec’s kisses moved to Magnus’ neck, the warlock’s head falling back into the pillow, bringing a hand up to push his hair back off his forehead, gripping it in his hand as his body trembled with pleasure beneath Alec’s ministrations. 

“Yes … Alexander,” he moaned. Alec’s fist balled in the sheets at the pleasure he felt, panting heavily against Magnus’ skin, the scent of soap still clinging to his skin from their shared shower earlier in the evening. He nipped gently at his skin with his teeth before gently sucking on a nipple, Magnus arching up against him, his hand burying in Alec’s hair. He kissed his way back up the warlock’s chest, back up to his lips which he took passionately in his own. The thunder grew louder and the rain fell harder outside the window, but neither shadowhunter or warlock paid it any attention. Their names fell from each other lips, sighs and whispers, words of love that was for their bedroom only. Magnus found himself overwhelmed by Alec, wondering how he was lucky enough to have someone like Alexander Lightwood, who loved him with his whole heart and soul. 

“Magnus …” Alec breathed, his hips stuttering in rhythm. He buried his face in Magnus’ neck, becoming that little bit more vocal as he continued to move against him. His body was trembling in Magnus’ arms, slipping a hand between their bodies to take Magnus’ cock in hand, stroking him in time with his movements. Magnus pressed his fingernails into the back of Alec’s neck, the other hand curling around his thick bicep as his head fell back into the pillow once again, golden eyes staring up at the ceiling before fluttering closed at the sensations going through his very being. “Magnus, so close …” Magnus let go of his arm and slipping it down to join Alec’s hand on his cock. 

“Let go, husband … “ he said softly and Alec bit down on Magnus’ shoulder, his body sweating, before he stilled. His cock pulsed inside of Magnus as he let go, his whole body trembling, his muscles going into spasm and twitching before he began moving again gently to ride it out. Alec cursed under his breath, tightening his hand around Magnus as he stroked him just as Magnus cried out over the rumbling thunder, spilling over Alec’s fingers and his own belly. Alec stopped moving, lifting his head from Magnus’ neck, breathing heavily as he watched his husband. Magnus lifted his hand to his cheek, stroking gently. “How beautiful you are, darling.” Alec’s cheeks went red as he smiled. He slipped out of Magnus before he gently lowered himself to the bed next to him. Magnus clicked his fingers, cleaning them both up with his magic, both man and warlock staring up at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breath. Alec turned his head to look at Magnus, who followed suit a few moments later. 

“I love you …” he whispered, taking Magnus’ hand in his, linking their fingers, Magnus’ free of all his rings apart from his wedding ring for a change. Magnus smiled back, rolling over onto his side and scooting closer to Alec on the bed. Alec turned onto his side to face him too, Magnus holding his hand against his chest as they lay together, hot and sweating, yet sated and so in love. Alec held him close, pulling the sheets up with his free hand before he wrapped it around Magnus. He kissed Magnus’ forehead before he smiled softly.

“I love you too, husband.”


End file.
